In an example notebook type personal computer (hereinafter, referred to as a notebook PC), a heat generating electronic component such as a CPU chip is mounted on a circuit board. Further, an air-cooling mechanism for forcedly air-cooling the heat generating electronic component including a heat dissipating fin, a fan and an air-cooling mechanism. The heat dissipating fin is in close contact with the heat generating electronic component to absorb or transfer heat from the heat generating electronic component, dissipates the heat to the air with an air blow generated by the fan, and exhausts the air by the heat dissipating fin from an air vent provided in a casing to the outside. It is preferable that the heat dissipating fin is in close contact with the heat generating electronic component on the circuit board. Meanwhile, the fan has an air intake and blows air taken in from the air intake to the heat dissipating fin.
There are Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-235258 disclosing an air duct as an independent part, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-188493 disclosing a cooling device having an electromagnetic shield for restricting noise.